Teaching
by seb147
Summary: Alrighty, well summary inside. And I'd rather you went inside and looked for yourself since I'm terrible at summaries. Yays!


**Warning! I own not Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood!**

**Oh my god I get distracted easily!**

**Okay, so I was going to take a break and do something productive with my free time, but this idea crept into my head and it refuses to leave me alone. So I'm not gonna explain much except that this sticks with the manga and is afterward so think of it as a sequel. Kinda.**

**And this will probably be the only chapter for awhile since as I explained one of my other stories I'm bouts to get my ass kicked by life. Lovely.**

**Well enough of me!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The girl stood in front of the door. This was her first time ever in Resembool. In fact this was the third town she'd ever been other than Central and the one she had been born in. And to say she was nervous was an understatement.

She picked at her black jacket and hoped she looked alright for this. She was dressed simple in a plain black jacket, a bright blue tank top, some black pants, and simple black shoes. The only thing that stood out was the silver State Alchemist pocket watch that she had fashioned to hand around her neck like a necklace. She only wore it as a necklace since people never believed that she was actually a State Alchemist. She tapped the top of her watch with one her gloved hands.

"Maybe this was bad idea," She grumbled to herself as she looked back, contemplating running away. Suddenly a stern look overcame her young face, "No! I have to do this!"

She banged on the door quickly. As soon as she had knocked three times a look of horror overcame her face. Thoughts of running away entered her mind again as the door opened to reveal a tall blond haired girl. She smiled down at the clearly terrified girl in front of her.

"I-I-I'm sorry to bother you Mrs. Rockbell I mean Mrs. Elric!" She stuttered and wrapped a hand around her watch in a sign of comfort.

"Mrs. Rockbell is fine," Winry laughed and winked at the girl, "I kept my last name."

"Oh, okay," The girl whispered.

"So what can I do for you?" Winry leaned against the door frame and raised an eyebrow at the young girl.

"I, well, I was wondering if I could speak with your husband," The girl squeaked out, "I'm a state alchemist and-".

"I could see your watch," Winry smiled, her mind drifting to the thought of the silver pocket watch that had tucked away by her husband years ago, "He's out in back."

"Thank you!" The girl exclaimed and walked past Winry when she moved out of the way.

The girl walked through the house noticing pictures that lined the walls. After she had entered the house Winry had walked into the kitchen which had a clear view of the backyard. Winry didn't call it spying as much as simply observing.

Winry had expected tons of people to flood Edward with requests to teach them. However, none had come. She thought it was maybe because they thought he couldn't teach as well without alchemy. Ed thought it was because they were too chicken to learn from a real alchemic prodigy. Winry suspected that she was right.

Therefore, Winry couldn't help feeling some excitement at someone coming to learn from her husband. After all it was about time he started doing something other than playing in the backyard with their kids all day. She liked that he spent so much time with them, but if he wasn't with them he was digging through alchemy books again. Enough was enough.

The young alchemist stood behind the former Fullmetal Alchemist. He was staring and laughing at a little boy who was sitting on his left foot and a little girl on his right foot. The young alchemist felt awkward and once again considered running away when the man bent down and whispered something to the children that had the little boy half carrying half dragging his sister into the house.

"Good morning sir," She sputtered out, "I'm Sam Avry, a state alchemist. And I was wondering if you could mentor me in alchemy."

"It's about time someone came to learn from me," He muttered to know in particular. Suddenly his eyes widened and he turned to the girl, "If you're a state alchemist, then why are you here? If you're good enough to me a State Alchemist then you shouldn't need to be mentored."

"Um, about that," A worried look crossed her face and she wrapped her hand around the watch again, "I was good enough to become a State Alchemist, but "m not actually very good. And all State Alchemist are being ordered to meet certain standards now since our numbers are low due to many resigning after the Promised Day. I became a State Alchemist only a few weeks ago."

"Alright then," He crossed his arms, "Show me your Transmutation Circle."

"My what?" A look of confusion crossed her face. _Does he want me to draw one?_

"Your Transmutation Circle," A look of concern came upon his face. _This girl's a State Alchemist?_, "It doesn't seem to be on your gloves so do you draw it or what?"

"I don't use a Transmutation Circle," She said carefully watching the shock cross Edward's face.

Suddenly he lunged forward his fist heading towards her.

"What are you doing?" She yelled as she raised her hands to defend herself.

However, this is what he had hoped she would do. He grabbed her hands and removed one her black gloves, reviling a steel automail hand. He released her hands and she stumbled back a bit

"You don't use a Transmutation Circle and you have an automail hand," He looked at her accusingly, "You tired to perform Human Transmutation and lost your hand. Didn't you?"

"I didn't lose my hand," She said, tugging off her other glove to reveal another steel automail hand, "I lost both."

* * *

**Okay, that was super short I know, but I felt this was a good start.**

**Anyway, I'm doing some experimenting on making a FMA OC that isn't a mary-sue. And I got this idea for a story so yeah.**

**Anyways, lets me knows what ya thinks. Or not. Whatever ya want, that's cool.**

**I'm so tired…**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


End file.
